


"You're insane."

by Sig_num



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sig_num/pseuds/Sig_num
Summary: Theodore - terrified by the idea of one of his closest friends rotting in jail - swiftly bailed him out.The question is, though; did Theodore do the right thing?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	"You're insane."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time posting on this site, and I doubt it'll get much attention (this IS an original writing,, and from experience, not many original writings get as big as stories pertaining to fandoms), but if you do end up reading this, please bear with me as i fumble around AO3  
> uhhh, these are NOT my characters! they're a friends characters, who doesn't have an account on AO3. enjoy!  
> also,, i wrote this at like. four am and it took two hours to complete LMAOOO so if there r any spelling / HTML errors please don't be afraid to tell me! too tired to proofread lol,,,

Carson sat on the couch in his friends quaint living room, hands pressed against his face as his elbows dug into his thighs. 

"God, Carson, what the hell did you _do?"_ Out of the corner of Carson's eyes, he saw Theodore rub his temples with his thumb and forefinger. 

Carson looked up at Theodore, removing his hands from his face to get a better look. The man sighed, bouncing his right leg up and down, his nerves a bit too jittery for his liking. Grimacing at the tension lingering in the air, Carson raised his shoulders up to his neck as he pressed himself further down into his seat. "Look," he stammered out, and opened his mouth to say more - although, nothing came out. Carson clenched his jaw, sorting through his mind to figure out what, exactly, it was that he wanted to say. Being so focused on his thoughts, Carson barely caught what his dear friend said next. 

"Well? What is it? Spit it out." his voice came out feeble despite the words being tough. Theodore couldn't summon the energy in him to muster up anymore. Carson could tell - his friend was exhausted, and not just physically. 

His eyes found their way to the clock on the opposite side of the room, reading the time; 11:52 PM. Carson sighed. "I- I was discovered." he finally mumbled, not brave enough to meet his friends judgmental eyes. "...Chasing someone. They were screaming - screaming for help," Carson tentatively admitted, wincing as he expected an outburst. Maybe even a slap on the face. A minute, maybe two, passed before anything happened. The male flinched as Theodore rested his hand on his shoulder. Carson looked over at him, his mouth slightly agape and eyes widened. He noted the small ghost of a smile painted on Theodore's face. 

"...That's relieving, heh. You had me really worried for a sec there, Doc," Theodore suddenly spoke out, looking at Carson's words with naive eyes. "Let me guess, it was a misunderstanding?" Hope was laced behind each word. It terrified Carson. He couldn't let Theodore down, he _couldn't._ He went silent. 

Carson looked down at the rug, his eyes trailing the pattern carefully sewn onto it. His previously opened mouth was now clenched shut once more. For the first time during this experiment of his, Carson felt _guilt._ He knew what he was doing was for the greater good - it had to be! - but with the way Theodore looked at him, eyes so full of hope, and those small comforting gestures... ...Did he really deserve it? Carson shuddered. He wanted to think, 'of course I do!', but found himself unable to truly mean it. He found his gaze locked onto the clock again, watching the smallest hand tick way the seconds. It was silent now, aside from the soft breathing coming from the two men, and the gentle clock ticking away the time. _He was doing the right thing._

* * *

Carson kept his eyes on the clock, though his vision was unfocused. He slouched, gritting his teeth at how unbelievably sore his back felt, but couldn't will himself to straighten himself out. He ran a hand through his hair, reading the time once more - it was five minutes past midnight. Has it really only been that long? It felt as if he'd been sitting there for _hours_. He disregarded his failure to note time properly, and reviewed his options on what to do. Should he come clean? Tell Theodore what he was doing - what he knew? Carson felt the urge to scratch at his wrist, the possibilities overwhelming him, but ended up resisting. He sighed, musing over his old work partners reaction to his so called "delusions." 

_**"Insane."**_

Only god knew how much he hated that fucking word. It sent a shiver down his spine, that one word leaving a bad taste on his tongue, despite not muttering it. Carson sighed, lowering his head. Would Theodore react the same way? Would he say that to him? Can... Can he trust him? 

Carson straightened out his body, looking over at Theodore. He felt his eyes water and pressure start to build up in his face, and quickly looked back to the ground. He placed a hand over his damp eyes, blinking once. That wet feeling spread out to his cheek. He wiped it away, taking a deep breath to compose himself. _"Stay calm,"_ he commanded in his mind, _"you have to stay calm."_

The male looked back up at his dear friend. The friend that would _**"soonbegone"**_ trust and believe in him. "...Theo?" Carson called out, trying to get his attention. Seems like Theodore was dozing off. 

"Yeah, Doc?" Theodore flashed him a grin, his face filled with relief - too much relief. Carson reminded himself that everything would be okay. 

"I have s- something-- something I need to tell you." he released a shaky breath, trying to ignore how harshly his hands were quivering. 

Theo leaned back in his seat, humming in curiosity. Carson took this as permission to continue. "That person. The one who was running," he took a deep breath, and clenched his eyelids shut. What he was about to say nestled itself into his heart, poisoning his blood stream and weakening his muscles. His breathing was beginning to pick up as he dug his fingernails into his skin, faltering under the migraine that was beginning to present itself. 

_"I was going to kill them."_

* * *

"Get the **fuck** out of my house." Carson winced. He felt Theodore's warm hand quickly leave his shoulder, and saw it turn into a fist. The doctor watched as Theodore's knuckles turned milky white, and slowly he tried to meet his gaze, despite the fear weighing him down. Carson felt a pang of pain in his chest as he saw Theodore's darkened expression. He was staring at the wall so intensely that Carson felt that, if it were possible, the wall would start melting to form two holes. 

"T- Theo, please, listen to me - you don't understand," Carson rushed to explain, moving his hand over his friends fist. Theodore shoved Carson's hand back. 

"What is there to listen to!?" Theodore demanded, a bit more harshly than intended. The scowl on his face deepened. "I already know everything I need to know." 

Carson's breathing became frantic. "I was going to help them, dammit! I was going to help them all! Bring them back- b- bring them back to fucking _life!"_ He shoved his hands into his hair, gripping at the roots. "Do you really think I'd kill if I didn't have a reason!? I- I know I can bring them back, I just know it!" Carson explained, his words spilling out of his mouth at an alarming pace. 

Theodore shakily got to his feet. "You...," he pointed an accusatory finger at Carson. "You're just like _them."_

Carson felt the pressure in his face return. It was hard to breathe. "What...?" he mumbled, still sitting down. He felt his throat grow sore as he tried so hard to compose himself. The shaking of his palms worsened. 

"The people in that God forbidden village. You're fucking _**insane,**_ Carson." He weakly chuckled, "and here I was, thinking the people who called you 'Madlad' were ridiculous!" Theodore's chuckling died. 

"I won't say it again, Carson. Get the **hell** out of my house, and away from both me and my son. I'll call the police if you don't."

"Th- Theodore, please, you don't understand! You have to believe me-" his voice cracked. Carson clasped his hands together, staggering to his feet. "-no one else will! They- They all think I'm insane," Carson sniffled, both snot and tears beginning to form as his desperation worsened. He was quick to wipe it away, a part of him finding it disgusting, but it just kept coming back. He hiccuped and gagged as his crying worsened.  
"You're my best friend, Theo, please - god dammit, I- I'm fucking begging here!"

Theodore felt his heart twist with pity as he watched the man descend into a mess. "Don't... don't call me that." Theodore went silent for a moment, before fury flashed in him for a moment. "Don't FUCKING call me Theo anymore!" the man looked down and placed a hand over his eyes, his mouth curling up to a scowl. His shoulders began to convulse. A small sniffle could be heard. 

"Just... please, Carson, just get out...," he weakly cried out, his knees buckling. 

Carson watched as his... his _old_ friend nearly crumpled to the ground, the pain in his chest worsening. God, he just had to fucking speak, didn't he? He just had to say something. "I- I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely, finally managing to dry the relentless tears. Carson groaned, taking a few steps back. "I'll go, I'm sorry, I'll go-" he continued to mumble, quickly making his way through the living room to the front door. 

* * *

_**CRASH.**_

Carson took deep breaths as he stared at the glass on the floor, then at his bloodied up hands. His gaze shifted to the state of the dimly lit laboratory - which in actuality was just his basement - and hiccuped as he felt his throat ache. Ever since he left that damned house, he felt a large hole near his heart - like something was missing. 

They'll see. They'll _**all**_ see. He's not insane - he couldn't be! He knows what he saw, and he knows how to recreate it. He just needs a bit more time... 

...Just a bit more time, yes, and then everything will be fine.


End file.
